1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a basic input/output system (BIOS) updating method and, more particularly, to a BIOS updating method capable of avoiding updating a current BIOS version to a wrong BIOS version, resulting in that a computer cannot be booted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A basic input/output system (BIOS) is used to execute self-inspection and operating system when a computer is being booted. When the computer is powered on, the BIOS is executed in a flash memory installed on a main board to initialize chip set and memory subsystem. The main function of the BIOS is to ensure that some important hardware components (e.g. keyboard, disc device, input/output port, etc.) can work normally and be initialized accurately. As the hardware components advance and develop rapidly, the BIOS also has to be updated continuously, so as to support new hardware components. However, when a user wants to update a current BIOS version to a target BIOS version (e.g. upgrade or downgrade) and the difference between the target BIOS version and the current BIOS version is huge, the computer may be unable to be booted after the update process.